Feelings for the Living
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: A little twist on that whole 'chair scene' in the Maiden Tower, whereas instead of Electra coming into the room and tying James up, Renard does instead. What does Renard have on his mind besides torture though? BondXRenard


Title: Feelings for the living

Chapter: One shot

Category: James Bond: The World Is not Enough

Dedicated: To Kylip

Rating: R (Adult themes)

Pairing: Renard X Bond

Summary: A little twist on that whole 'chair scene' in the Maiden Tower, whereas instead of Electra coming into the room and tying James up, Renard does instead. What does Renard have on his mind besides torture though?

Warnings: Male to Male contact, slight? Noncon? Is that really possible with James Bond though? Not too much 'Feeling' related, this one I didn't want to stray too far from the whole 'emotionless killer' roll.

Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond, but I am guilty of doing requests, especially for devoted fans. This had to be done.

Other: For Kylip, Enjoy.

Slowly, Renard entered the room, aware of the man who sat locked tightly in the chair, "Leave us…" He said softly to the darker colored man standing adjacently to him. "There's something I have to speak with him about before I leave." His eyes narrowed dangerously, watching as not even a flicker of fear moved through the other's eyes.

There were alone in seconds, Renard slowly moving over to Bond, the man already tied up and restrained within the chair. Gold clasps were fastened around his hands, as well as a rather flashy one around his neck, the stub that was aimed at his cerebellum concealed by the man's body. Renard's eyes looked down at the ground for a second, "I wonder what it feels like…" He said, his voice soft for a few seconds before he clenched his fists together. "To be in pain." He hissed out, though his eyes held a pain in them that he knew the other man would not ask about.

"Renard…Eventually, I will make sure that you meet your end." It was a gasped tone, promised, though ill-fated in Renard's mind.

"You're so tied up…You couldn't fight me even if you wanted to…Even if …" He looked over Bond's body. He watched that slightly showing chest, the way the man's pants strained at the angle he was positioned in. "Electra wouldn't even come in here…She said…she couldn't stand the sight of you." He moved slowly towards the captured man. "You slept with her…You were…" He watched the other man flinch as he lay a hand on his collar bone, directly underneath the fastened collar.

"I did… I had sex with her…Your girlfriend!" The man looked angrily up at him, his voice sounding slightly hurt, most likely due to the fact that Electra had used him.

Renard brought his hand up, making sure that the slap to the other's face was fully felt by the little grunt the other gave. "My…Beautiful Electra…" He whispered out, his eyes gazing over the restrained man, a hand gently resting over the other's face. Although he was unsure of why Bond closed his eyes, he was positive that for a second, he saw the other sigh, as if reclining into his touch. Electra had done it plenty of times, she would look so content…Now…Bond had that same gentle look.

Blue eyes clashed with his though, and Renard was forced to draw back his hand, as if fearful of that gaze suddenly on him. "What are you doing?" Bond's voice sounded only slightly elevated. Renard had never touched a man in such a way, but now, while knowing that Electra had touched this same body, he smiled down at Bond.

Slowly, Renard moved his hand towards the zipper that concealed Bond's organ, making sure that his eyes watched the stunned shock that faded over the man's face. If Electra had done this…What consumed her to enjoy it? Why had she thought of him in such a way? Though Renard knew that she was trying to hide, the simple fact that she would not come here and finish killing Bond was a silent statement that there was some sort of hidden emotion that lurked in her. Emotion… "I wish I knew that feeling…" He whispered out, though he was positive that he was capable of feeling so strongly, how was it that Electra was capable of feeling it towards Bond?

"Re-Renard?" Bond asked, his voice low and nervous. It was the first time Renard could look up at the other man and actually see something other than calm coolness in those blue eyes. Saying nothing, his lips curled into a smile, and he allowed for his hand to gently coax out the organ that was lightly hardening. "Stop! He-hey!" The man above him hissed, though it was a weak verbal attack.

Once more, Renard bent over the chair, wary that the other's legs could just as easily kick him, yet restrained them. "If you do not want me to do this…Stop me." He said, wondering if the spy would truly be able to give up such pleasure in these circumstances. He was met with no fight though, but instead watched the man close his eyes and tilt his head away as his organ was slowly being pumped. "To be in control…And to have absolutely none…They are peculiar feelings, are they not, Mr. Bond?" Renard bent his body over the edge of the stool, his free hand slowly moving up Bond's shirt as he felt the skin. Although he was unable to feel the warmth, he was aware of the way the skin shivered, as if it were trembling. Looking up, he was able to lick his lips at the sight of Bond looking down at him with a single eye open.

"Please stop." Bond said, as if he were unsure of what to really ask for. Reading his eyes, Renard was able to see the small glint, the faintest trace of pleading screams that wanted him to keep going. That's all he wanted. So long he had felt nothing, his body only slightly racing to meet Electra's eyes, now seeming to beat twice as fast for Bond's gaze. This was what Electra had to have been consumed by.

"I can't." Renard said, his voice soft as his lips parted and his tongue flicking over the head of the cock. The villain was able to see the head of the cock spring to life, gently oozing liquid in an attempt to lubricate itself. "It looks as if your body is crying for my attention…What betrayal you must be feeling." Renard said, a smug smile coming over his face as he saw the red flush cover the spy's cheeks. "If you ask me nicely, I can try and take your wants and needs into consideration." Renard flicked his tongue over the weeping head again, in an attempt to make the man above him gasp.

He was met with no words, but rather another reluctant frown, as if Bond were trying to keep himself from growing excited. Smiling, Renard pumped the cock with more strength, aware that the man above him slightly bucked his hips up into the hand. He laughed, pressing the head of the man's cock into his own mouth and sucking the tip of it gently. "Shh-Damnit!" The man above him hissed, and Renard was rewarded with a strained cry from the man above him.

He missed that feeling. Renard was always aware of that touch, what it used to feel like having his cock sucked on by someone who was fully intent on pleasing him. He loved it when a woman would wrap and twirl her tongue around his cocks head…He wondered if Bond loved that feeling, envious with knowledge that the other man was not only able to still feel such a pleasurable act, but also because Electra had most likely done this with him as well. He growled in his throat, unaware he was forcing vibrations through the other man's organ, the feeling forcing Bond to rock his head back, his hips bucking slightly, and his lips parted in a desperate gasp for air.

Eye lids parting, Renard was able to see the strain on the man's face, the way his teeth gritted together and the way his brows furrowed desperately in concentration of something. Humming again, he was able to hear the almost pained cry of the other man as he once more rocked his hips into his mouth, forcing his cock deeper into Renard's throat. Trying not to choke on the organ, Renard was forced to move back, his hand pulling away from the other's chest. "Do-Don't-" The man above him muttered out, and when Renard looked up at him questioningly, he was filled with a curious feeling.

"Wh' wa' 'at?" Renard tried to say through the organ in his mouth, feeling foolish after saying it. He looked up though, suddenly seeing Bond with a rather frustrated and pleasurable look on his face. He removed his tongue and lips from the head of the man's organ, "What?" He said after he cleared his throat, reveling in the look of utter embarrassment that appeared onto the other man's face.

"D…Don't…Le-Let go…" He muttered out, his words uttered one step below a faint whisper.

Renard smiled to himself, aware that his hand moved back up to the chest, fingers digging into the other's skin as he applied pressure. Leaning back down, he resumed his attack on the man's organ, making sure to take it as far into his mouth as possible, twisting his own head and making sure the organ was coated in his saliva. Bobbing up and down, he looked up at the man, watching his face as the gasps of pleasure overtook him.

He slowed his pace down dramatically, his once hectic pumping and sucking now that of slow, agonizingly gentle ones. He watched Bond part his eyes, looking down on him and focusing. "I-I'm…" The man closed his lips though, bucking his cock into Renard's mouth, as if he were trying to relieve himself. Renard, tilting his head back, allowed for the action, he wondered if his jaw would dislocate from him body if he allowed Bond to fuck him more violently. He could hear the heavy gasps of the other man as he forced his hips up more. Before the other ended, Renard was aware of the single word that fell out of his parted lips, "Re-nard." Gasped and slurred, he had heard it.

A second later, he was swallowing the other man's seed, unable to taste it. Withdrawing his hand from the man's organ and from under Bond's shirt, he cleaned himself off on the curtains, listening to the gasping breath of the other man as he regained control over his body. "Re…Renard…" The man whispered out, as if he had a million questions to suddenly ask.

Looking slightly at him though, and running his clean hand over his chin again, Renard said back out, "I don't know what she sees in you…" He looked down at the curtain though, evidence of what he had just done. 'Why is my heart racing?' He questioned himself, turning away to leave the man shouting his name a second after the door was closed.

-End.

Began: 5:53 pm 2-16-2012

Finished: 6:39PM 2-16-2012

First James Bond fic created, for Kylip, of course. Thank you so much for telling me about these amazing characters, I hope that I've made them well enough, and that they are not too OOC. Also, I hope that you enjoy this a lot, I figured that having Renard at least show any sign of a 'Seme' Or rather, 'Dom' would look a little like this…But anyway, tell me how you like this, and feel free to add or critique anything. This is your first one, #2 will be coming soon!

Thank you, T.D.

-D. D. Darkwriter

And here we are, and here we'll stay until the day we fade away.


End file.
